Reunion of old and welcoming of the new
" Hey Luna it's time to go back isn't it" Leo said " Yeah it is let's go, come on, Hana come with us " Luna replied " Yes, i'll be right there." " Come on Ryu we're going to be late." Genso shouted " Oh right I forgot, let's go, hurry up now Midori ." Ryu said " Yes master just behind you." Midori replied " Come on we have to go, Kenshi , Hikaru." " Yes Kumori sir." Kenshi and Hikaru replied then set off. " Come on now, let's go Amaya." " Yes commander Yoso." The Meeting after two years " Hello everyone welcome back to the base of operations for the Seven Skies." Yoso stated. " We are all happy to be back." everyone replied "good, now I would like to be introduced to our vice commanders." " yes of course." Kumori stated. " This is Midori Kasumi, the taijutsu vice commander." " Hello, I hope we can get along." Midori said. " This is Hikaru Harusaki the weapons vice commander." " Hello, I hope we can work well." Hikaru bluntly said. " This is Hana Kazoku our new Ninjutsu vice commander." " Um hello I hope I will be of use." Hana replied shyly. " Ok now I will introduce you guys to our genjutsu vice commander, Amaya Kohaku." Yoso declared. " Hello everyone, I hope we can help people together." The vice tournament " Now that introductions are done, we have to see your skills, so all vice captains will battle each other in a tournament." Yoso declared. " Oh is that so, well since I am involved, I won't hold back." Kumori said " Fine then, but please make it quick." Hikaru said. " Okay I can show off my skills." Midori stated " Please don't get carried away as I am not weak." Amaya stated. " Even though I am small, I will not be beaten easily." Hana said " Then let us start, Hana vs Amaya." The Pink Flower and the Lavender Mist " Let us start then, Kiba, Dragon summoning, Shiro Kiba Ryu." Hana chanted and her dragon went inside a pink aura and undertook a huge size change, he was still white but he was huge and he made huge gusts of wind in one flap. " Well then, Akai tsuki o shinu." Amaya chanted and the whole room went red and it was full of chaos and pain." Let us see you defeat this technique." Amaya said arrogantly. " This technique is a very high level illusion, she really is the candidate for the Hell illusionists." Genso stated. " Shiroi seisei." Hana chanted and the whole room turned white and the illusion broke as a shattered mirror." " Interesting but, Kuro hana no kan." Amaya chanted and around Hana were black flowers that turned to darkness and trapped her in a coffin." now what will you do." " oh arrogant humans, now your place among the divine beings in the sky, take rest under their white wings and pray, Haku tsubasa nokori." Suddenly Hana turned into a multitude of feathers and cut the coffin with ease, " oh feathers of the gods, show no benevolence and punish thy sinners, Shiro oki Tenshi no Yari." All of the feathers turned into what seemed divine spears and attacked Amaya. " Kuroi Tenshi no Sakebi." Amaya chanted and a black blast of energy countered the spears and both attacks were negated. " Stop you two that is enough." Yoso went into the middle of both fighters and stopped them." You both are really strong you know that." " Thank you sir." Amaya and Hana both said. " Next fight is Midori vs Hikaru." " Oh well, by the way I will not go easy." Hikaru said " Yes I know you wont." Midori replied. A green crystal and a solitary stone Hikaru was carrying a big case of katanas and threw it up in the air, and they all landed straight into the ground. " Hey what was that for?" Midori wondered " It's part of my fighting style." " fine anyway, let's go." Midori charged with a series of acrobatics from different angles to confuse Hikaru." let's see you keep up with this." she said. " well then, Mugen ha: bushi no Kaunta." Hikaru said and he picked up five of his blades and threw them around Midori and stopped her in her tracks. " oh well, crystal boots, activate your power." suddenly out of Midori's boots green chakra was taking the form of a jet engine and she got boosted up into the air." Kessho no Koto." Then Midori was at super speeds and was dashing around Hikaru like a green light. "Mugen ha: nejire hachi cho." Hikaru chanted and he took eight swords and went up in the air and started fighting with each one of them in a acrobatic style with was easily overpowering Midori. " Suisho no Tsuintero" Midori chanted and she went on the ground and focused her boots chakra into a whip and started using acrobatics and spinning which caused both whips to attack everywhere. " Mugen buredo: Ken no Michi" Hikaru chanted and he made Midori go on a path of his desire using his katanas so that her movement was limited. " So you are trying to limit my movement well then, Suisho Hiko, Toketsu Kessho," Then out of Midori's boots a tornado appeared and she made that tornado surround Hikaru, and then the tornado turned to crystal, freezing Hikaru in the process. " Mugen Ha: Aisubureka" Hikaru easily shattered the crystal, "not bad for a girl." "so that's how it is, I will show you." Midori came down and started fighting directly with a series of kicks and acrobatics, but Hikaru was easily countering with his blades. " if you are going to do that, then I will as well." It was a showdown to see who had the better skills, they were both equal in ability and it seemed nobody would win just then. "Stop that is enough." Yoso stated and they both stopped, you two are strong as well. "now Kumori will battle me." "finally, I will beat you once and for all." A Cloud's strength is shown "Let us begin Yoso." Kumori said and charged straight in with his Tonfas and tried to make repeated assaults that were almost invisible to the eye, but Yoso was able to easily dodge and block all of Kumori's attacks. " What is that all you can do?" Yoso questioned in an arrogant manner. " Do not make fun of me, Kumo rasshu." Kumori said, and chakra enveloped his tonfas giving more potency to his attacks, Yoso then got slightly brushed by his attack. " Interesting but, Hyper dying will activate." Suddenly on Yoso's hair was a flame and flames enveloped his gloves as well." Let me show you thee Hyper Dying Will." Then his flames on his gloves jetted like a rocket and he started flying. " Kumori doro." Kumori chanted and a path appeared and Kumori started running on it, and was instantly near Yoso. " As usual your Taijutsu is near my level." " Shut up already,' Arashi Kumo'." Kumori chanted and a huge blast came out of his tonfas, injuring Yoso. " Tamashi no reikoko." Yoso chanted and Kumori's tonfas turned to ice. "' Kumo harinezumi no juden'." Kumori said and a hedgehog with many spikes charged at Yoso, but Yoso dodged with no effort and retaliated with a series of blows with injured Kumori badly. " X Burner." Yoso chanted and flame chakra charged up on both of his hands and it got released as a huge condensed flame blast. " Tama Kumo." Kumori chanted and his sphere of chakra absorbed most of the attack, but the attack was so powerful that it was impossible to fully absorb, partially injuring Kumori in the process." " Man you are strong, Fukusho Kumo." Kumori said and all the power he absorbed got sent back to him, injuring Yoso in the process." " That is enough." Kumori said an left." I cannot beat you yet." Then he left in a blink of an eye.